Picasso's Portrait
by Foxyhitss-Rossie Cake
Summary: Jungkook kecil memiliki hobi menggambar. Gambarnya pun bagus. Dan ada kesempatan di mana ia menceritakan isi gambar itu pada Guru Kim Seokjin ketika Jungkook belum dijemput oleh Yoongi. [BANGTAN JEON JUNGKOOK ONESHOT]


**Picasso's Portrait**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presented by.**

 **Foxyhitss**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat satu jam. Seokjin masih duduk di kursinya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa laporan. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kelas dan mendapati salah satu anak didiknya masih duduk dengan tenang di tempatnya. Tangan memegang spidol berwarna dan tengah menggambar sesuatu di buku gambarnya. Entah apa.

Ia ingat sekali namanya Jeon Jungkook. Bocah berumur 5 tahun yang cerdas. Dia anak yang manis dan baik. Dia punya banyak teman tapi masih cukup takut untuk berbicara dengan lawan jenis. Selain itu dia punya hobi menggambar. Dan pelajaran favoritnya memang pelajaran menggambar. Ia akan menggambar apapun dan di manapun.

Seokjin, sebagai wali kelas yang baik mendatangi anak itu. Ia tahu mengenai ayah Jungkook yang bekerja ke luar kota hingga sering membiarkan Jungkook bermain sendiri. Setahunya Jungkook akan dijemput oleh salah satu kakak sepupunya yang biasa menjaganya tiap hari. Tapi ini sudah satu jam berlalu dan ia masih berada di kelas.

"Yoongi hyung belum datang?" tanya Seokjin. Ia tahu Yoongi adalah sepupu Jungkook yang berada di bangku sekolah dasar yang biasa menjemputnya. Sementara itu Seokjin duduk di kursi tepat di depan Jungkook.

"Belum." jungkook menjawab. Pandangannya masih berada di buku gambarnya. Ia tengah menggambar sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti rambut.

Seokjin, bagaimanapun, tertarik dengan anak ini. Meskipun masih sangat belia tapi gambarannya sudah cukup bagus. Seokjin tahu Jungkook tengah menggambar orang.

"Kookie gambar apa?" Seokjin bertanya, membuat suasana du kelas tidak terasa hening.

"Gambar Yoongi hyung." jawab bocah itu.

Seokjin merenung. Melihat gambar di buku gambar Jungkook.

"Tolong Kookie ceritain Kookie lagi gambar apa?" pinta Seokjin.

Dan setelah menyelesaikan sesuatu yang tampak seperti bibir ber-lipstik tebal, Jungkook mengangguk pada Seokjin. Ia membuka buku gambarnya pada halaman sebelumnya.

Gambar itu menunjukkan sosok seorang anak. Rambutnya pendek dan ia kelihatan gempal. Dia tengah duduk dan mengenakan kaos dengan motif berwarna merah di bagian dadanya. Di sampingnya ada sosok anak laki-laki yang lain. Anak itu bersandar pada anak gempal tadi. Jungkook menebalkan warna merah pada leher anak kedua itu.

"Yang ini namanya Jimin hyung." Jungkook menunjuk anak gempal itu dengan spidolnya, "Dia pacarnya Yoongi hyung."

"P-pacar?" Seokjin berharap ia salah dengar. Tapi mengetahui Jungkook masih terlalu lugu untuk mengerti arti kata pacar.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Tapi Kookie nggak suka sama Jimin hyung. Yoongi hyung itu cuma punya Kookie! Yoongi hyung itu sayang sama Kookie."

Seokjin mengamati anak di hadapannya, "Tapi Jimin hyung itu pacarnya Yoongi hyung 'kan?"

"Tapi Kookie suka sama Yoongi hyung! Kookie cinta sama Yoongi hyung!" bocah itu setengah berteriak, membuat Seokjin sedikit tersentak.

"Jimin hyung itu jahat! Jimin hyung bilang dia punya hatinya Yoongi hyung. Jimin hyung bilang setengah hatinya dia milik Yoongi hyung. Jadi..."

"Jadi?" Seokjin menunggu kata-kata Jungkook.

"Jadi, kemarin sore saat dia datang ke rumah, aku mengajak Jimin hyung ke gudang belakang. Kemudian membuka dadanya, dan mengambil hatinya."

Seokjin terkejut setengah mati. Apa? Apa itu tadi? Anak di hadapannya melonjak kegirangan.

"Mama bilang hati itu letaknya di dada" Jungkook menunjuk dadanya sendiri, "Jadi aku membukanya dengan pisau dapur yang biasa Yoongi hyung gunakan untuk memotong sayuran dan mengambil hatinya. Aku memotong setengah hati milik Yoongi hyung yang ada pada Jimin hyung dan menyimpannya di kamarku. Jimin hyung pasti tidak akan menemukan hati milik Yoongi hyung lagi!"

Kali ini Seokjin menatap horror pada Jungkook. Benarkah itu?

"A-apa, kau b-benar-benar melakukannya, Jungkook?"

Dan Jungkook mengangguk riang menatap Seokjin.

"Tapi setelah itu Jimin hyung malah tidur. Dan badannya mengeluarkan banyak tinta warna merah."

Seokjin menegak lidahnya kasar.

Jungkook menunjuk seseorang yang tidur bersandar di samping Jimin tadi.

"Yang ini Hoseok hyung. Dia teman Jimin hyung dan Yoongi-hyung. Dia sangat baik. Tapi dia melihatku saat aku mencuri hati milik Yoongi-hyung. Dia bilang dia akan memberitahu Yoongi-hyung tentang ini. Dia juga akan memberi tahu Papa tentang ini. Jadi aku memotong lehernya, tapi tidak bisa putus. Kata Papa, kita dapat berbicara karena kita memiliki pita suara dan pita suara terletak di leher. Jadi aku memotong leher Hoseok hyung agar dia tidak memberitahu Yoongi-hyung dan juga Papa."

Kali ini tangan Seokjin sudah meremas erat kain celananya. Telapak tangannya basah akan keringat. Begitu juga dengan dahinya.

Jungkook membalik halaman selanjutnya. Tepat di halaman tadi.

"Ini Yoongi-hyung." kata Jungkook. Ia menunjuk gambar seseorang yang tampak seperti terduduk. Dia ber-lipstik merah tebal dan kakinya... Putus.

"Yoongi-hyung menemukan hatinya di kamarku pagi tadi. Dia juga menemukan Jimin-hyung dan Hoseok-hyung di gudang. Dan dia marah." nada yang Jungkook gunakan terdengar menyedihkan.

"Dia memarahiku. Dia membenciku. Dia bilang dia akan menelpon ayah tapi... Tapi dia tidak boleh banyak bicara tentangku. Yoongi-hyung tidak boleh melaporkanku pada ayah. Jadi aku memotong bibirnya."

"K-kau.. Memotong bibirnya?" Seokjin hampir meneriaki Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Tapi aku juga sedih karena aku tidak bisa menciumnya. Aku juga tidak bisa merasakan ia menciumku. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia mengatakan hal ini. Dan dia tidak boleh pergi jauh-jauh jadi aku juga memotong kakinya dengan pisau dapur. Kaki Yoongi-hyung mengeluarkan tinta merah. Banyak sekali. Jadi aku menyimpan tintanya dan menjadikannya isi spidol!"

Jungkook mengangkat tinggi-tinggk spidol warna merah itu tepat di hadapan Seokjin.

"Apa Yoongi-hyung terlambat menjemputku karena aku memotong kakinya, hmm?" Jungkook menggumam sendirian.

Kemudian ia menebalkan warna merah di kaki Yoongi-hyung malangnya dan mendapati tinta merahnya telah habis.

Jungkook mendongak pada Seokjin, "Guru, apa Guru juga punya tinta merah seperti milik Yoongi-hyung? Tintaku habis."

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

A/N :

Ini sengaja dibiarkan gantung. Dan sangat jelek sekali. Aku terlalu fokus pada thrill milik Jungkook. Habisnya aku ga tau harus buat Seokjin berekspresi seperti apa. Kalau aku sih paling hanya diam melihat Jungkook cerita dan bilang "Ayo aku antar pulang aja."

(Aku orangnya terlalu flat. Beberapa hari lalu aku berangkat kerja sambil jalan kaki dan makan sepotong brownies cokelat. Lalu aku lihat ada bangkai tikus di tengah jalan. Tikusnya kelindes dan ususnya udah kemana-mana dan darahnya juga. Dan hal yang aku lakukan setelah lihat itu adalah nerusin jalan sambil pasang wajah datar dan makan kueku dengan nikmat. Aku ga tahu apakah itu normal atau tidak, atau mungkin aku sebenarnya tidak normal?)

Aku pernah membuat cerita sejenis ini dengan main chara Seventeen Minghao (silahkan cari "Cerita Minghao". Aku malah merasa cerita itu lebih berhasil ketimbang ini).

Aku memikirkan ide ini di tempat kerja. Tentang seniman Jeon yang polos (apalagi foto zaman dia masih unyu di taman kanak-kanak itu ya) lalu memikirkan Cerita Minghao-ku dan kepikiran, "Ayo buat versi Bangtan, kita pakai Jungkook karena dia picasso."

Ini jelek banget. Aku gak memaksa kalian review ini..


End file.
